Switched
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Fionna wakes up one day to find herself not in her body but the body of the Vampire King himself! How can this work and will the two be able to stand being in each other's body?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys heres a new story, this may be a little confusing so I warn you now. Marshall is Fionna so when I say 'she' I'm referring to Marshall. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

_Switched_

"Fionna!" Cake yelled, "wake up and come eat your breakfast!" My sister called.

My eyelids fluttered opened and I yawned, swinging my feet over the bed, I stood and stretched. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled, the sleep still affecting me.

Crawling down the ladder carefully, I looked at Cake, "what's for breakfast?"

She looked at me strangely, "Marshall? What are you doing here this early? Where's Fionna?"

"What are you talking about Cake?" I asked her confused.

She waved me away, "just go wake her up and tell her to hurry."

I slowly turned around and crawled back up the ladder, what did she mean go get Fionna? Why did she call me Marshall anyway? I placed my hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever.

Wait...

I looked at my hands, my skin... WHY ARE THEY BLUE!

Okay, calm down Fionna, there is no way I couldn't possibly be in another person's body. Turning back around, I just hopped in the hole instead of taking the ladder again.

Cake looked at me, "is she awake?"

"Um... She's at my house... I'll go get her..." I said before hurrying to the door, swinging it open, a burning sensation surrounded my body and I hissed.

Right... Vampires can't be in sunlight.

"Where's the umbrella?" I asked looking around. My eyes landed on my light blue one that was hanging on the wall. "Be right back." I called as I flipped it open and ran outside. I didn't receive the burning sensation anymore, that was good.

Glob, if only I could float like Marshall did, how did he do that? He doesn't even have wings! At least I could sprint kinda faster than a normal human.

Soon enough as my thoughts passed, I noticed the cave. Thank glob I was finally here, now I can ask Marshall what the math was going on. Closing the umbrella, I set it down and opened the door.

It was dark and quiet, I walked and climbed up to his room and looked towards the bed. There was something there covered up, quietly walking up to the bed, I grabbed the top of the cover and pulled.

I wanted to try to tell myself this was impossible but it wasn't... I was laying right there!

"M-Marshall..." I whispered almost at tears. "Marshall!" I screamed, glob, my voice wasn't even mine!

My body flew from its slumber, she looked at me tiredly, "huh?" She wiped her eyes and looked at me again, "what the hell?" She noticed her voice, "what the hell!"

I watched as Marshall (Me) shoot up out of the bed and entered the bathroom. A girlish squeal was heard, "why am I in Fionna's body!"

Well I took this much better than he did at least.

She popped her head out of the door, "Fi? Is that you? Why are you in my body?!"

I shrugged, "I don't know! I thought you knew!"

"No!" She suddenly laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

She smiled and looked into her shirt, "I always wanted boobs..."

I blushed and glared at him, "quit looking at my boobs you perv!"

"They are kinda small though..." She complained.

"Oh Glob, that means..." I started. "I have your parts too..." My stomach suddenly growled, right now wasn't the time.

"I'm human again..." Marshall said slowly. "I have a heart beat again..."

I sat on his bed and stared at the ground, "Marshall... I can't do this... I cant even go outside without it hurting!"

"Welcome to my world..." Marshall mumbled.

"We have to break whatever spell that is on us!" I explained shooting up.

She shrugged, "I kinda don't want to Fi... I'm sorry but a demon like me doesn't get another chance like this." She waved before quickly dropping down the ladder, I heard a door slam shut.

"He doesn't want to change back? The Marshall I know wouldn't do this... or maybe I just don't know him as well as I thought.

I sat back down and cried for a little bit. What was I going to do?

My stomach growled once more and I stood up and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I noticed it was full of red food. I pulled out an apple, "he just sucks on it right?" I sucked it and nothing happened. Then I bit a piece and swallowed it, didn't taste right. Then I just bit into it and to my amazement, the color red quickly disappeared.

Mathematical.

I smiled, I guess if Marshall could have fun with my body then I can have fun in his.

**A/N: So could you follow good? Hope you did because this is going to be a pretty good damn story. Well actually I don't know that but I know you will enjoy it! Well I don't know that either... Hope you enjoyed...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I'm glad you guys like it! Well hopefully this one wont disappoint either so here it is! Oh and yes, this chapter Fionna learns what a penis looks like. ;D So if you're a child reading this, be ready I guess...**

_Chapter 2_

I sat at the edge of the cave and watched outside, it was already day 2 of being in Marshall's body.

My mind wondered to what Marshall could be doing with my body right now.

My cheeks burned, what if he... I shook my head, I couldn't even think about it right now!

A funky smell hit my nose causing it to scrunch up, was that me? Does Marshall not shower?

Getting up, I walked back to the house and up the ladder leading to Marshall's room. Walking into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror.

I laughed to myself, I had no reflection.

Now how was I suppose to see how my appearance was?

Pulling the stinky shirt I had on me off, I blushed once more. Now I had to take off the pant, who knew what was beneath them. Did he wear underwear? I never cared to check. Closing my eyes, I quickly pulled them down.

I took a hurried glance to see I had black silky boxer's on.

I took a deep breath, "just take them off Fionna, he's probably seen my body already. It's alright to see it, it's just a male body part. A penis right?" I had a little girly moment trying to calm myself down. I would never think or even say that! It's Marshall's mind! It's dirty and perverted! That has to be it!

I pulled down the boxers.

My eyes widened, "it's big...and...limp?" I said slowly, I even poked at it. "What is special about this?" I asked myself frowning before going to turn the shower on. "And guy's go on about whose is better." I snorted, "what losers."

Lathering my hair with strawberry shampoo, I washed my body before rinsing the shampoo out of my hair. When I sang, it actually sounded good thanks to Marshall's voice.

Turning off the water, I stepped out in search of a towel. After finally finding one, I ran it through my hair and wrapped it around my waist.

Humming a tune, I opened the door and steam rolled out. Opening the closet, I looked for today's outfit. Minds well just get used to the routine early right?

"Hey there sexy."

I jumped and turned around, trying to keep the towel around my waist. There sat Marshall... well me I guess. I blushed, "what are you doing here?"

She smirked, "it's my house."

"Well close your eyes! I need to get dressed!"

"It's my body," she continued to smirk.

I walked into the closet and closed the doors. "Fine. Then I guess I'll just get changed in here then." I huffed dropping the towel, finding a shirt, I put it on. Grabbing pants, I cursed myself for forgetting underwear.

As if reading my mind, she laughed loudly. "Forget something?"

I frowned, grabbing the towel again, I wrapped it around my waist and stomped out of the closet.

"Finally ready to come out I see..." She snickered.

I glared at her, "don't talk to me."

"Why are you so angry? I was just kidding."

I ignored her and opened the top drawer.

She got up and walked over to me, "common Fi. What's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone Marshall..." I mumbled sadly grabbing a pair and going back into the closet.

She tapped on the closet door, "will you forgive me already? You know I cant stand it when you're mad at me!"

I pulled pants on and walked past her, "just go back to the Tree house... that's where you belong." I crawled down the ladder into the living room. I walked over to the phone and grabbed it, I dialed the Tree house.

"Hello?" A voice answered. It was B-MA.

"Hey... can you put Cake on the phone." I said staring at the phone.

"Who is this?" She asked in returned.

Tears filled my eyes, "it's... Marshall..." I said trying not to choke up.

"Okay!" The robot said excitedly.

I waited a few seconds.

"Hello?" Cake answered confused. "What did you need Marshall? I'm kinda busy."

I sat on the couch, it was really hard. "Um... I called about Fionna."

"Oh! Yeah she left a little while ago to go to your house, she's not there yet?"

I sighed, "yeah she's here... she wanted me to tell you something..." The tears fell.

"Well?"

I wiped them away and smiled, "she says that you are the best sister in the world, one that can never be replaced and she misses you so much. She said she loves you..."

Cake sniffed, "she really said all that? Why didn't she just tell me all that when she was here? It's only been like half an hour..."

"I don't know... she said she'll see you and the Tree house later. I need to go, just wanted to tell you all that."

She laughed, "thanks Marshall. You actually made this cats day brighter, you may not be as bad as I thought."

"Bye." I said clenching the phone in my hand.

"Bye!" Cake yelled happily.

I ended the call and chucked the phone across the room. I really wanted to beat something up, really badly. I don't want to cry anymore, only the weak cry.

"Fionna..." Marshall said slowly as he stood by the ladder. She was there the entire time.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" I yelled causing her to jump. "Instead of being selfish demon you are, why don't you at least try to get me back into my body so I can see my sister and family and friends!" I hugged my knees and shook, why couldn't this all just be a dream.

"This is ruining our friendship Fi, just accept the fact that we're stuck."

"GET OUT!" I screamed, it pissed me more off that it was in Marshall's voice.

She frowned, "fine whatever." She huffed before walking out.

I sat there in silence before the door slammed. There was a whine, I looked down to see a white fluffy dog.

"Schwabl." I said.

I didn't even know who this was, but the name just surfaced in my head.

I smiled as the dog jumped up on my lap wagging his tail. "Good boy." Petting him, my expression changed. Tonight, I was going to go to Gumball's to see if he can figure it out. If he can believe me...

**A/N: Q.Q Okay so I started crying at the Cake phone call, like no joke. Probably because I'm thinking what if this happened to me and my sister. Meh! The tears are coming again! That and I'm very emotional... Well hope this chapter didn't suck. A lot better than my original one. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I got a review for last chapter that made me realize I made a mistake. Marshall doesn't have a dog silly! He has a cat! Well, sorry you guys, will you forgive me? Cool, hope you enjoy this chapter and Ill try no to make another mistake.**

_Chapter 3_

I pulled my jacket on and combed through my hair, why was I getting ready you ask?

I was going to the Candy Kingdom to talk to Gumball to see if he can figure out what could cause this but before I can do any of that... I need to figure something out first.

Floating... I do not want to walk the entire way to the kingdom especially from Marshall's house. That's like... a far way.

I closed the front door behind me and walked out of the cave into the chilly outside. Hundreds of thousands of stars were in the sky above me, I gave it a glimpse and smiled.

Okay, now this is serious...

I gave it a sprint and jumped... and fell. I tried again, same results. "Float...float...float..." My feet stayed connected to the ground. "What the math man!" I yelled annoyed as I kicked the dirt. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Okay Fionna, maybe it's a mental thing. Just imagine yourself floating and it will happen.

So I gave it a go, what else could I do?

I imagined myself slowly rising from the ground and my eyes opened. I looked down.

I was floating.

Holy cow.

This was pretty sweet, just saying.

Next thing to do; move.

I moved my limbs and leaned forward, I moved a little. I sighed, "baby steps right?" I leaned backwards and only that. I moved much more that time so keeping your arms still would help a lot.

I smiled, being a Vampire wasn't that hard! I eat a lot and gain no weight, I get no sleep and now I can fly. Pretty math if you ask me.

Now finishing the floating self-learning, I quickly left to see Gumball.

Soon enough, I was there but guess what... he wasn't there. Peppermint Maid told me that he was spending a lot of time with some lady friend.

On my way out of the Castle, I was stopped by someone I really didn't want to see.

I looked away, "what do you want?"

Marshall sighed sadly, "I came here looking for Gumball, I've looked for him everywhere."

I looked at him confused, "why?"

She sat down against the wall, "ask him to help us get this back to normal." She looked tired.

I rose a brow, "I thought you liked being human..."

"Not if it hurts one of my friends, Fi, I'm really sorry. It has all went to my head and I'm just now realizing how mean I've been in the last 3 day's of this life changing experience."

I crossed my arms, "you want me to forgive you? Just letting you know, I'm very angry at you."

She nodded quickly, "please."

I tapped my chin, "alright, you have to do what I say and I'll forgive you once we're in our bodies."

Marshall stood back up and smiled, "that's good. I'll do whatever it takes Fi."

I smiled, "we'll see Marshall, I'm going to get my revenge on you whether you like it or not."

She giggled, "shouldn't you be keeping your mastermind plans to yourself?"

I blushed and looked away, "whatever... let's just go... oh and um... if you want to go to sleep... I can carry you..."

Now it was her time to blush, "y-yeah... sure, but I'm not really tired... I'll tell you when I am..."

We walked together out of the Castle in silence, it was kinda awkward to tell the truth.

"So..." Marshall started, breaking the silence, "when I arrived at the tree house... Cake attacked me. She gave me to much love for me to handle." She laughed, "just wanted to let you know, if you want, we can stop by. She's probably awake still."

I shook my head, "no. I don't want to see her until I'm back in my body."

"Oh and when you called her..." She started but I held my head up to stop her.

"I wasn't being me, I felt like giving up Marshall. At that moment, I really believed I'd be stuck in your body for the rest of my life. But then I realized after you left, I can't just quit. That isn't me. I'm Fionna the Human for Globs sake! I'm no quitter!" I yelled with a smile on my face.

She smiled softly, "that's great... oh and um... don't think I used your body or anything..."

I blushed, "let's not talk about this okay?"

She nodded also blushing, "I'm cool with that, just wanted to let you know." She yawned and looked away embarrassed.

"I know your tired Marshall, just come over and let me carry you."

She shook her head, "its fine Fionna! It was just a yawn!"

I stopped and frowned, "it's an order, unless you don't want me to forgive you?"

She looked frightened for a second before sighing and moving towards me, "fine..."

I smirked and scooped her up, "good. I'm the man in this relationship so you have to listen to everything I say."

She nodded resting her head against my chest, she closed her eyes. "Hey Fionna?"

"Yeah?"

She blushed, "thanks."

I smiled softly, "no problem."

**A/N: So I'm going to have to end it here seeing my laptops going to die *insert sad face* But well, hope you enjoyed and review, thanks for reading! ... Go like my page on Facebook! The link is on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy.

I set Marshall down on the couch and sighed angered, all night I searched magic users to see if they could break this spell, all said the same lumping thing!

"For this spell to be broken, the one who casted upon you must do it. There is another way but that way is one that is not for us to speak of. It is one for you to find yourselves."

What was that suppose to mean anyway? How were we going to find it ourselves?

I watched as Marshall was curled up sleeping, she had a smile on her lips. I blushed and looked away, what was I thinking? There's two things wrong with this; the first being that it was Marshall. I never really acted this way towards him... ever! Second, he's a she now so shouldn't that make me not want to like him?

For some odd reason I feel as if I'm becoming more guyish...

What if...

What if there is a time limit to this thing... what if it's part of the spell to make that person more of the gender of the body you're in.

Marshall for example; he's been blushing and giggling... that's not right...

What if... we were slowly turning into each other?

I growled in frustration and pulled my hair, there are so many what if's! One of them could be right, they all could be wrong though...

Marshall groaned and she sat up, "what's wrong?" She asked stretching.

I sighed and looked at her, "just thinking..."

She smiled, "about?"

"Stuff..."

Marshall shook her head, "anything I can do?"

"Break this spell."

She frowned and shook her head, "you and I both know I cant do that."

I walked over and grabbed my umbrella, "I say we go and look for Gumball once more."

"Then can we go to the Ice Kingdom, it wont hurt just to ask Ice Queen." Marshall said walking over to me.

I sighed, "why not?"

So we went to the Candy Kingdom for the thousandth time to have the same result, he wasn't there. He was with a stupid lady friend.

Then, since Marshall asked, we went to the Ice Kingdom. What we saw was very... shocking.

Marshall walked in front of me, she stopped in her tracks causing me to bump into her. I blushed and apologized, my eyes scanned the area.

"Ice Queen?" I called.

A head of white hair popped out, "yes?"

Seconds past in silence.

Ice Queen's eyes widened, "Fionna! Why are you here!" She quickly went over to me and began to push me away.

Wait a second...

She called me Fionna...

I grabbed her arms and glared at her, "what did you-"

"Simone~" A male voice sang out.

"Oh no..." Ice Queen whispered.

I looked towards where the voice came from and my jaw mentally dropped.

Walking out of the Kitchen was Gumball with a plate of cookies.

"Bonnie?" Marshall asked, also shocked.

The Pink Prince blushed, "Hey Fionna..." He glared at me, "Marshall."

I waved blushing, "Hey Gumball."

"Please leave," Ice Queen begged silently.

I glared at her, "after you tell how to break this spell... and why Gumball is here baking lumping cookies. Did you put a spell on him too?"

She looked shocked, "oh course not! While you were busy with your problems, Gumball finally got to know the real me."

Marshall stuck his tongue out in disgust causing me to giggle.

"So, he likes me and I'm begging you not to mess it up. I wont steal any more Princes, I promise." She begged.

I rolled my eyes, "whatever. Just tell me how to break this spell so I can go home."

"Kiss each other."

I looked at Marshall, she was red as a tomato. "What?"

She looked at us stupidly, "haven't you ever heard of true love's kiss breaks the spell. Well that's it."

I looked at her shocked, "but the spell caster's said you could do it too!"

"Nope," she went back over to Gumball, "now go away, we're busy."

Marshall grabbed my arm and the umbrella, opening it for me. I was too shocked to comprehend what was happening.

I have to kiss her, I have to kiss Marshall. My face went red, I've never kissed anyone...

A/N:Dun dun dun! Next chapter will be the last just to let you all know.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is it... the last chapter. Thank you all who read this, and left a review or added me to your alerts/ favorite list. You have no clue how seeing each one makes my day brighter so thank you alot. Please enjoy.**

_Chapter 5_

In the corner of my eye, I took a quick glance at Marshall.

We decided to just walk home and she was quiet for the entire time. What was she thinking about?

_"Kiss each other."_

_I looked at Marshall, she was red as a tomato. "What?"_

_She looked at us stupidly, "haven't you ever heard of true love's kiss breaks the spell. Well that's it."_

The memory from 20 minutes ago sent chills down my spine.

I had to kiss her. It's the only way to break this stupid spell.

"Hey Fi..." Marshall mumbled.

I looked at her, "yeah?"

She smiled a bit, "do you want to kiss me?" Her expression was full of sadness.

I kicked the dirt and shrugged, "I don't know."

"Oh..."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Look Marshall..."

She smiled, "hey... I'm going to go to the Tree house. Cake's probably wondering where I'm at right now..." She turned and began walking away.

I frowned and grabbed her arm.

Marshall looked at me surprised, there were unfallen tears in her eyes.

"Just come back to the Cave, well figure this out together alright?" I said softly before she nodded. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and we walked back to the house in silence.

* * *

I watched as she continued to sleep, she was hugging my pillow.

She looked beautiful.

Sighing, I looked out of the window to see the sky full of stars. It looked amazing.

"Fionna..."

I turned to look at Marshall once more to see she was still sleeping. I smiled softly, she was dreaming of me. Getting up, I made my way over to her. Kneeling on the floor, I watched with a smile on my face.

"Marshall, I want to kiss you." I whispered so quietly, not even I could hear it well. I could just kiss her now if I wanted. She couldn't stop me, I had more strength now than she has now.

I clenched my fist and stood back up, walking back to my desk. In front of me is a song I attempted to write. Even in Marshall's body, I still lacked in music. It looked more like a poem if you asked me but those are cheesy.

A smile formed on my lips as I scribbled away until the Sun decided to rise.

Standing from my chair, I stretched and yawned. I looked over to see Marshall still sleeping, I kinda missed sleeping. Sure I could always just lay there but I wouldn't be able to dream. Shrugging the thought's away, I shuffled my feet to the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower, this one was much less awkward than the first seeing I really didn't care anymore.

When getting out, I wrapped my lower area and rubbed another through my hair. My ears perked when I heard something out into my room.

"Your smile is special just like you, I hope you already knew. These feeling's I'm feeling now, they don't explain how. For some odd reason, I think I'm in love with you."

I felt my face heat up before I quickly yanked the door open, my eyes travelled to the bed. She wasnt there. My eyes moved to see her reading a paper on my desk. "What are you doing?" I asked out of breath.

She quickly turned and blushed herself, "Fionna! Um.. I..."

I walked over to her and snatched the paper from her hands, "don't just go through my stuff Fi, you know how I am about that!"

She looked at me strangely, "what did you call me?"

My eyes widened, "I just called you Fi... oh my glob. It's getting worse!"

Marshall puffed her cheeks annoyed before looking away, "well we both know how to fix this."

I went to my closet and took the towel off.

Marshall covered her eyes, "what are you doing!"

I noticed her face was bright red, realization hit.

It had only been a few day's since this had happened to us... I called her Fi, she blushes by seeing my body. This spell had a time limit and it was almost up. Maybe a day left, once that passes. We'll be acting like each other and probably will never get back in our bodies.

Getting changed in the closet so Marshall wouldn't see me since he was so embarrassed, I came back out to see Marshall heading to the Bathroom, probably to take a shower herself.

I sat back at my desk and waited for her to finish up. I noticed my stupid song lyrics sitting on the table, I grabbed it and crinkled it up. "Useless love letter more like it..." I mumbled tossing it in my trash can.

The bathroom door opened and steam rolled out, Fionna stepped out wrapped in a towel. "Can I wear something of yours?"

I sighed and nodded, "whatever you want, you can wear it."

She smiled, "Thanks Marshall."

I rested my head against my arms on the table and sighed once more. "No problem Fionna."

She went into the closet and soon came out dressed in my clothes. They were large on her so they hung a bit but she didnt mind. Walking over to me, she placed her hand on my back softly, "are you alright?" She whispered.

I sat up and looked at her, I grabbed her hand and held it.

She blushed a pinkish shade.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, "this is stupid." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her.

For some reason, I've been getting these feeling's every time I see her. I think...I think these feeling's were once owned by Marshall when she was in my body. It's getting really hard to remember that we switched bodies, I actually think my memories are beginning to vanish.

Fionna blush increased and she pushed away from me, "w-what are you doing?"

I stood and walked over to my axe bass, grabbing it, I handed it to her. "Play this."

She looked at me confused, "I can't play this. I don't know how, you play this silly." Marshall said smiling.

I looked at it and of course, I knew each cord. Every single one.

My theories were correct then.

I was becoming Marshall and she was becoming Fionna.

She grabbed my hand worried, "you can talk to me Marshall."

I blushed, there was one way to fix this all, and it was up to me. Marshall was too far gone.

"Fionna... I have something to confess to you..." I swear if I had a heart beat, it would be going insane right now. I actually felt nervous to tell the truth...

She squeezed my hand tighter, "what is it?"

I smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I... I like you."

It felt as if I wanted to get those words out for a long time, as if something was lifted off my chest. How long has Marshall kept his feeling's secret?

"You... Like me?" She asked confused pointing to herself.

She looked cute doing that. "Yeah."

She smiled and hugged me, "really?"

"Really." I lifted her face and looked her in the eyes, "hey Fi?"

"W-What?" She asked embarrassed.

"Can I kiss you?"

The corner of her mouth lifted a bit, "if you want I guess... I'm not a good kisser though, I've never even kissed anyone before. So I'm-"

I pressed my lips against hers so she'd quit babbling like a cute idiot.

We separated and I looked at her. She looked dizzy.

"Marshall..." She groaned before collapsing.

I felt it to, everything was spinning. My knees collapsed and I hit the floor before everything went black.

* * *

I heard a beautiful humming sound that caused me to smile, my eye's opened slowly.

I looked around confused, why was I at Marshall's house? I nearly jumped when realizing two things; I just woke up in his bed and two, I was in his clothes.

Wait...

I groaned and grabbed my head as a sudden headache hit me at full force.

I remember something...

The beautiful humming sound continued and I looked up. Marshall was there watching me with a smile on his face as he continued to make music.

I blushed, it suddenly all came back to me. I found myself getting up and running straight to Marshall, I hugged him tightly. "We're back Marshall..."

"I can see that..." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I remember everything!" I said so happily.

"You know something I remember?"

I looked up at him confused, "what?"

His smirk increased as he pressed his lips against mine.

I blushed and closed my eyes, oh yeah... we kissed...

After that, he kissed my forehead. "Wanna go to the treehouse so you can finally see your sister?"

I almost teared up and nodded, "yes please." I frowned, "but after that, I'm kicking the Ice Queen's buns."

He patted my head, "cool."

I hopped off of him and grabbed his umbrella, I smiled at him. "Can I say it?"

"Say what?"

My smile widened, "I like you too Marshall! Actually, I think I love you!"

To my surprise, for the first time that I've seen...

Marshall Lee the Vampire King blushed.

"Shuddup..." He groaned snatching the umbrella from me. "Let's go already..."

"Okay!" I sang as I followed him.

Then after this, a new adventure began...

An adventure with Marshall, and Love!

**A/N: Meh... Sorry guys, I've had writer's block and this is the best I could come up with ahaha... would you of rather had it now like this or later with a 50/50 chance that it would be any better? Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks fore reading. AngelZ Of DarKness out.**


End file.
